A G Gundam Story
by hydrogenmonoxide2
Summary: Hello wuzzup homies dis is hydrogenmonoxide bak, a story about g gundam. it is randomness. but it is good. it is long. better than other my other ones.
1. a g gundam story the second chapter

Wuzzup homies? hydrogenmonoxide here, once again with a new fiction. It is long. It is g gundam. It is like a story of a fiction. I don't own it. DIE!!! (())(())(())(())   
  
Domoon is wake up. He is wake. He is no asleep no more. He is stretch. She walk and go and walk and she is go and walk and go and walk and go and she is make . Make. Make. porridge. It is pink. No it was actually white but i was just lying.  
  
She is stand on her favorite book. She read, but he can't read. So he drop book and fall. He hung up his no solicitation sign and is say, IM ALIVE! But she is dead. She is drop her book. The grass no green, the song is pink.  
  
Domoon is about herself sign of the red bird who is walk by in air flying column 813 and is take flood. She didn't hear, but it was only the lost of her long lost twin sister named a bird who she named it Domoon was the tree. She dig her heels in foot and is say oomph. "Oomph oomph oomph oompa oompa oofa oofa" she is offer the gray foxes her shoe.  
  
Rain come. She is say Domoon is must drink coffee before paint. No, she doesn't notice until bop start jump start kindergarten start. "Rain I just love...................................................................::goe s to kindergarten::...................coming. No i is not like coming. Home coming is for grown up. I is growed up baby.  
  
Domoon is trip over weed. There was no weed. "AHA!", he gasped. ::Defeat laugh:: "OOOHAOOOHAOOHAOAOHAOHAOHAOHAOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", she is die.  
  
I is laugh. SO is Rain. Rain is go down deep. She is pick at fish eat sushi. She swim swim swim die. It story. It die. "12 Pm dollars, she thought to the fish at her side, the October was 7_@_$eat-6_4_@1-_$- /;..............................OPMPAPH!  
  
She is flip through dictionary. ::victory gasp:: HALLELUJAH HAAAAAAAALLELUJAH, HALLELUJAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So the fiddle me silly, tickle me stupid. "Meep", Rain was victorious. "but i forgot he said", domoon lyriczed. She was typing, but she put it on her sticker too bad oh well yes excuse me your welcome thank you please.  
  
"I CANT HEAR YOU",Domoon shouted out her window. "I can't find my brain", she said he said domoon. STOP SHE CANT LOSE IT SHE MUST KEEPER. She sat next to the troll under the troll and became depressed. She had lost her chair when she was 5. She flashbacked onto that day when she was 7, and was in dance class. Domoon is me, oh well. "IT CAN'T BE DONE!! ITS NOT TRUE!!! ", she is laugh hahaha.  
  
Domoon looked. He started to no run. he fell. Domoon was going to say something. What was it again? "Oh yea ow" he said. Rain put a seagull in his hand. "Bite" the seagull bit. "What was i going to say? oh yea. Ow" Domoon reatacted fastly. "No!! THAT IS ALL WRONG!!!" "What's the matter...." Rain pretended to care. "Oh yea, i was going to say ouch, not ow." he recited out of the bible. "Shout!! he said" he said. Rain wasn't listening for she was eating lunch.  
  
Rain is finish lunch. What do you want for lunch, "Domoon said." It was Rain instead. He walked off the cliff and played with his thumb fun tack. The clock tick tock beep beep alarm go off. So they paved the stone age paleolithic and lit a flour.  
  
He walked around them until she got a rope. Tied the gasoline. A liquid is only a tormented imagination of the food dog who is sitting in too much mosquito ointment. Domoon is laugh. Hahahaha, "he is say. No it was not". "I went sightseeing, she told me". The mouse clicked clicked jump right clicked clicked. Clicked. So she ran to the top of the hill...... I am the top of the jungle! hear me laugh! "he is say".  
  
Rain is walk around Domoon. They walk. They walk. They walk, walk and stop. Drop. Roll. He is on fire. No he isn't. So they are like planet. Earth. Moon. Moonwalk. Whee whee whee, "Sock Domoon is cry". Domoon is look through telescope and see cassette. How do you spell cassette, "she wrote on her paper".  
  
Rain fell into small paper, so Domoon is revocer. Recover. The horse walk on Domoon. "I read a book", Domoon laughed in pain. She was in pain. She laughed. She couldn't have felt gooder. She got a C+. Her project good.  
  
Rain is Rain. Domoon is say "Domoon Cashew." What is your name my boy. So she grew a mustache, and met up with Rain. Who is Rain? Rain is check the phone for message. She is get 100 no message. Domoon pick up glove and dance. She turned around and turned back around. "Circle".  
  
Domoon brushed his hair. What hair, "she recommended.". Rain is walk along the path of the river and is get sidetracked. On side, there is box. Domoon what is box, "I am box". She stapled her hair, but fell.  
  
"Who's Rik", She is laugh. Domoon drew with crayon. It is not pink. It was pink. The definite article was comma. ", , , , ,". "I draw picture", Rain show off. It was domoon. So she answer door and it is Rain. Hi Domoon, "Domoon".  
  
"He was censored at fifteen", but the tv was on! She clipped her nails and file papers into tape. Domoon is make red box, so she is not blue. Ok "she thought". The dirt was dirty, so she cleaned it with mud. It turned orange. Actually, it was a nice shade of black. Or blue. Bruise. "AH gum". Domoon take make up test, what color is pink? She is pick "ocean".  
  
She took out her nail calculator and calculatored. Dominos pizza, please " The phone is ring". Rain tripped over a lot of nothing and Domoon is too. Too years. He paint a rose. A beautifully ugly petal. She looked around nervously for Rik. But who was rik, "she explain."  
  
It was in his book genes, she was a him was the her who him was like. "". Domoon make face at Rain, she was too old. SO he is walk to chamber and sit. sit. sit. read. what read? "I can't read", was the reply. There was no reply.  
  
Rain is watch tv. But there is no Tv, "Rain hypothesized". So Rain began to fall, and Rain got Rain on her Raincoat. "Domoon coughed", bless you, the dog hollered. It was pink dog yellow dog pretty dog ugly dog.  
  
Domoon is see butterfly and take off hat and put purse on sock. "My butterfly friends. Have. Come to see.", Me. She shrunk down and through her purse on her sock on the rock. Rik", I have awaiited your crayoness, my croyn..".  
  
Domoons reddish pink cape blew in the wind behind her. Her reddish pink headband is fall. Rain say I will pick it "up". You have to face the music, piano is work ".Ok Rain". She is pluck a hair off. What was I going to say, "she thought'. Oh yea. "Ow", he thought, she said he said.  
  
Domoon is get. Oooh, "she shouted gasp". She is blink. He blink blink sit. She see spider. It was princess. "Paperclip", she walked. Domoon is see the moon. Rub eyes. Why can I see cheerios? "she guessed". Rain See a shadow and trip on phone cordless. Dust fly by.  
  
Ok, "she sighed". It was not congratulations. I am a super star!!! "she is question Saisaishi. Fuse, ha!!! "k", Oomph. She "cried into a book." I HAVE BACKPACK, SOPHIE, BACKPACK.  
  
"It was Rik", but I don't know who Rik is. "I'm Rik", she thought. It was freaky. Achoo. you must make it clean, clean, clean, clean. He laughed a lot but she didn't laugh 0 times. Cough cough monster blek. She coughed and bless you'd and cried, but the cake would not melt. It is a math husband downstairs camera. , , , , , , , , ... Her eyeglasses fell, but she didn't like the bubble gum. She closed the packback but it remained open, her hand is stuck.  
  
What is tomorrow "she knew". So you have to teach what? Her shoelace spat out porridge, she said gasp. It was Bob, so she waited patiently for the grass to turn it. The door closed and pure terror its not burning? She did not where a pots and pans. She put on a bucket and assumed, "I hope to catch the simple", simply not really.  
  
It was finished, but ceased began to bang. Old office easy name time night before easy very good. The person who's gets its to read it recipient the person who reads. She is wait up mayo, but on fly accident off purpose shirt. Write mom a thumb tack, "but it was only a mask". The four is the time. GAAAAAAAAAASP!!!! She asked a question, do you have it?  
  
No. Oh you can't count dracula?!! It going not to tell thank you bye bye something like that it depends time isn't important thanks for the book. She walk on stage. Fall on off turn light on. What was I going to say, "she cried?"  
  
Rain is say hi Domoon dog. "Did you do fun?". No popcorn. What happens when you add a group of soccer? "Boom", I exploded he told her. She was fine. What was I going to say? She stumbled. "OH yea ouch". It was straight, straight, it straight. Critic. Don't be gorgeous, the man was a pin. "I mean magnet", He put on a baseball cap to like swimming, but football ended up in tennis. 


	2. a g gundam story the third chapter

Yo wazza peeps. Hey, meh sorry abouts the badd of this fic. My English isnt as good as yu. I try my besst duuuuuudes. I hopes this chapter is betters  
  
(())(())(())(())  
  
Domon Kasshu was walked down a road. He saaw a tree. "I will cut a tree" thought Domon. He took his sword and start holding it. He lifted sword up. He said, "AAHHH!!!" and put the sword on tree. The tree said, "You stupid can't chope me down!" He thought he heard the tree talk. "No, tree's can not talk of course not" Domon said to it. He tried again. But the tree still was on the road. It did not fall. It was on the road.  
  
"argh." Domon shouted with frustrate. End, he put the sword on the grasses. He sat on the grass too, like his sword. He said, "I not cut tree down." he said. He looked at the grass. He looked at the sword. He will look at the tree. "Fine." Whispered Domon. He looked at the tree. He hold sword off grass to handy. He still at tree look. "AAHHH!!!!" he said as he again put sword on tree again. The tree did not chopee. It was not on the floor. Domon is mad. So mad he could kick tree. "He kicked the tree" Domoon kicked. The tree was next to Domon. Domon did not see the tree so he kicked. He never kicked the tree because he see tree on road. "argh." Shouted him.  
  
Then came Sai Saici with his ax shoulder on. He was whistling something. Domon stood and watched. "What are you doing?" replied Domon. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE CUT DOWN THE TREE!" he said at Sai Saici for not looking for it. Sai Saici looked ashamed. "Rice, sire" he welcomed. So, he lifted his ax in hands and prepared to look at the tree. Then he looked at the tree. Next, he screamed, "AYYYHHEE!!!!!!!!" and put the ax on the side to tree. The tree just stood there. Sai Saici laughed. Domon waited. Then Domon laughed. He laughed hard. So much that he keeps laugh to him. He thinks its funny. "What are you laughing?" Sai Saici watched, as Domon said, "Where is Rain?" Then, as if Rain had heard, it started to snow. "Oh no!" Domon and Sai saici shrieked in horrorfied.  
  
Rain walked along and said, "Stop, it is not snowing." "CUT DOWN TREE! CUT DOWN TREE! CUT DOWN TREE!" Domon protested. But it was no use. "Ok, give me that." Rain said. She took the sword. She rose it high and put it against the tree. The tree was chopedd. It fell on the grasses. Domon and Sai Saici said it was still snowing but the tree fell down. Rain said good bye. Sai saici forgot to breath and died. Domon fell asleep and went to bed on the bed. He dreamed about horses and died.  
  
(())(())(())(())  
  
review me plessse, i tried. 


End file.
